


(PODFIC) Despite the Threatening Sky and Shuddering Earth (They Remained) by Praximeter (Zimario)

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dissociation, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Masks, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonverbal Communication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sign Language, Winter Soldier Trauma Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: “They really didn’t want the mask to come off.” Hill thumbed through the scans, and pulled out a film that she then handed over to Sam, face mostly expressionless but for the flat line of her pursed lips.Sam accepted the film and held it up to the light, angling so both he and Steve could see it, squinting at the outline of the Winter Soldier’s skull, and the blips of unnatural white that showed up, God, in his brain, not to mention about half his teeth, plus the mask, with its thin protrusions—“Those are pins,” Steve realized. He looked over at Hill. “The mask—it’s nailed to his face.”Hill’s face was as unmoved as ever. “Like I said. They really didn’t want it coming off.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



> I got turned on to this fic through the amazing associated art by QuietNight. Upon receiving enthusiastic support from the author to add my voice to this new "Mask verse" (Sally Sparrow is also podficcing this amazing work!) I have decided to jump in. I'd also like to thank the author for answering some questions, giving me great insight into what's going on with this verse's Bucky and a little backstory info.
> 
> This will be an amazing experience, friends, I can already tell. I hope you follow along. 
> 
> *****************************************************************************
> 
> Share on [Tumblr!](https://avidreaderlady.tumblr.com/)  
> Sally's version of the fic is [Here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13392882/chapters/30679470)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bhpr54fr1bcfdwr/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_One.mp3)

Click here to download [SFX FREE MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b9h9m88mvft3v8o/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_One_SFX_FREE.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Hill strategize. Steve explains why he let the Soldier live. The Soldier meets with Steve again.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a05q9rdxww16tur/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_Two.mp3)

Click here to download [(MOSTLY) SFX FREE MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m8zqrqw65jpf8pe/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_Two_SFX_FREE.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam talk. The Soldier is a little more free. Steve comes to a terrible realization.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hkgv2e8jhppatl4/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_Three.mp3)

Click here to download [SFX FREE MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/87ukdavu4izd6ld/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_Three_SFX_FREE.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes a stand. Steve gets the Soldier a drink. The Soldier asks for help.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vw4owr5gscicrl5/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a chat with the soldier, and reveals what he's found out about HYDRA's operations.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1516v845eicro61/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_Five.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Listeners! I'm so sorry to have been away from this podfic for so long. Health and life can be a bitch but all is well now. So, I hope you will renew your interest and follow along with me for this powerful story.

  
Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p1p2uacw430bwen/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_Six.mp3/file)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony kill some time on their way to DC, where a familiar face meets them.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qg407e3zph5e0ri/Despite_the_Threatening_Sky_Chapter_Seven.mp3/)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Crossing the Chasm" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> Art by [Quiet Night](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight)


End file.
